His wide receiver
by lilmissweetsin2380
Summary: A veteran pro football player and an 18 year old pre med student, romance, the media, nasty rumors and a meddling family. A one shot that may or may not continue.


`Bella is eighteen years old and the sheltered baby sister of world renowned fashion designer Alice Cullen, and super model Rosalie Cullen. Alice is married to the youngest oil tycoon in history Jasper McCarty, whose brother happens to be billionaire financial planner Edward McCarty and world famous defensive end for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers Emmett McCarty. The age difference between them is great, Bella just being eighteen and Emmett about to turn 24, but the sparks fly between them, and suddenly Bella finds herself in the eye of the public, engaged and trying desperately to hide a big secret.

Sitting in my chair, I remember the last time I saw him, the crush I had on him most of my early teenage years, I think I still had a crush on him. I watched every single game, went to them when I could. I never talked to him. I hated how he always seemed to feel the same way but pushed me off as Rose and Alice's little sister. He had finally given in one night, it was the night after the draft and he had been signed as a first round draft pick, he kissed me, told me that as much as he would love to sweep me off my feet, I was too young and it wasn't right, but he couldn't walk away not being my first kiss. That kiss would be the standard, I would measure all guys by that kiss. No one ever succeeded. I hoped that tonight would be the night he would change his mind.

"Bella come on we're going to be late, meaning you'll be late for your own birthday party" Alice whined as she tried with all her might to open my locked bedroom door.

"Ali, it's not a party, we're going to a football game, so how do you get party out of that?" I asked as I pulled my skin tight Buccaneer's jersey over a white tank top. For the first time in my life, I felt like I looked amazing, I took one last look at myself in the mirror, smoking hot and eighteen, yeah right I thought while I got slightly sad, I wished my mom and dad were here, watching me on the day I became an adult, I was grateful for Alice Rose Jasper and Edward. My two sets of parents.

Alice was but eighteen herself when my parents were killed, my sister Rosalie was only twenty three, she had just married her high school sweetheart Edward, but the four of them got me through junior high and high school, and in the fall, I would go off to Tufts University pre-med and on a full ride academic scholarship, I had worked hard, kept a perfect 4.0 grade point average. I was on the dance line and debate team, volunteered at the youth center teaching reading and language skills to disadvantaged elementary school kids, and read to cancer patients at the hospital, all around good girl. I never gave Alice Jas Rose or Ed any trouble, or any reason to worry. I had only had one boyfriend, Mike and the first hint of him treating me bad, Edward appeared out of nowhere, and I hadn't seen nor heard from Mike since the night I came home from our date, nearly hysterical at the liberties he tried to take with my body.

I was shaken from my little trip down memory lane with Rose's no so patient voice. "Bella, I love you, but so help me if you don't get your ass out here and down to the dam car, this door is coming off its fucking hinges"

"Jesus bitches, impatient much? It's my birthday, if we're late, it means the other people are simply early" I said walking out my door. They both just stared at me; mouths open and for once, quiet.

"Hello, Earth to Allie and Rose?" I asked

"Jesus Bella, you look, dam you look hot" Rose and Alice said at the same time.

I looked down at myself, I was wearing red and white DC's some skinny jeans and my fitted low cut jersey, my hair was in loose barrel curls and my eyes were done with a light red and grey.

"Well, I'm glad you guys think so, can we go?" I asked shifting from foot to foot. I hated being the center of attention, or being analyzed.

We went outside and out to a waiting hummer limo. I was in awe, I felt my cheeks heating up, and I just shook my head. Even though I would never have to work, and never had wanted for anything, I still hated when people spent tons of money on me or bought me things, it was more of the whole, I hated being the center of attention.

Riding in the limo with the girls, was a little silly, there was just 3 of us and this thing was freaking huge.

When we arrived to the stadium, there was another surprise. I knew that Jasper and Edward had arranged for me to go down and see their brother on the field. Emmett had given me a skybox for my birthday.

I was in awe when we walked in, there was a huge gift bag and a birthday card for me tons of food and a full bar, Rose and Alice would let me drink as long as I was with them. This was the best birthday gift ever. I was about to dig in to the awesome barbeque wings, when Ed and Jasper walked in.

"Hey birthday girl, ready to go see the big jackass who made this little shindig possible?" Jas asked in his southern drawl.

"Of course I'm ready" I said. I was trying to appear all cool and calm, but on the inside, I was on the verge of fan girl screaming.

"Yeah, Emmett is pretty excited to see you too" Edward said with this crooked smirk thing he always does, it makes Rose swoon, but it just makes me wanna gag.

I walked behind the guys, looking around at all the memorabilia and jerseys before walking out right onto the field where the team was practicing, the defensive line, they looked big on tv, but my god in person, they are just gigantic.

Emmett jogged over to us, and my mouth nearly dropped to the ground. Not only had he gotten bigger, but he had gotten even more gorgeous if that was even possible. He stopped dead in his tracks, it felt like an hour, we just stood there and stared at each other. He had cut all his hair off, and you could see all these metallic red highlights, he was taller than I remembered with these huge wide shoulders, his arms, I couldn't see them because he had on his shoulder gear, but I could see ink. I swear, I just met my husband and I'm gonna have his babies.

I snapped out of my reverie when Edward snapped his fingers right in front of my eyes. "Bella hello, hey, snap out of it" he whisper yelled

"Huh? What? What you prattling on about?" I said shaking my head

"We been trying to get both your guys-" Jas was cut off.

"Hello there Thumbelina, Dam I missed those big brown eyes" he said holding out his gigantic hand. I went to shake his hand and it was completely engulfed by his, I was nearly in a state of shock when he kissed my knuckles.

"Umm marry, I mean I missed you too" I stumbled out

"Marry who?" he asked confused.

"I mean, oh god, I said that out loud, oh for the love" I said, I was sure my cheeks were an unnatural shade of red. I could tell by the fact that I felt like I was completely on fire.

"I know, I feel the same way. Happy Birthday beautiful girl, I'm gonna win this game for you and bring the game ball." He said, he had the same southern drawl as Jasper.

"You umm don't have to do that, but it would be awesome" I said with a little more confidence. I realized that he was still holding my hand; it was when he let go that I felt the loss of electricity. We both stared at our hands and then at each other.

"See you after the game? I'll come eat with you guys after, Happy birthday Bella" he said and he leaned over and kissed my cheek, the electric spark from his lips had us both jumping back and smiling.

I was silent as Jasper walked me back up to the box.

"You lied didn't you, there was something between you?" he asked as we walked through the tunnel. We'd left Edward on the field with Emmett, it physically hurt when Jasper led me away, and I knew he must have felt similar if not the same cause when I turned around, he was still staring at me.

"I uhh, I don't know what you're talking about" I said trying to play it off.

"Bella, I don't want to know what happened, but I know something happened and I also know he is a pro ball player and way too old for you, find a nice guy at your new college your own age, you try this with my brother it will only hurt you in the end" he said non chalantly as we walked back through the door.

Jasper spoke quietly to Alice in a corner, a few of my friends had started to arrive so I was making my way around saying hello to people that I wouldn't see after next week when I left for college. I was having a good time. The skybox was awesome, we ate awesome food, pasta, shrimp, wings and we watched, well my friends and family watched Tampa Bay stomp Minnesota to a 36-7 victory. I only paid attention to the game was when Emmett was on the field. He is an amazing football played and has such power behind his block.

_-I would be his wide receiver anytime- _I thought

After the game again it was everyone kind of hanging around, taking one of the gift bags that had been left for my guest, leaving my present along with the hug, and promises to see me for my good bye barbeque Sunday.

After my last guest left, I walked around looking at the different pictures of the team all over. On the far left wall, there was this picture I wanted to steal of Emmett and the core D line together in suits, with these huge smiles. I loved his smile, he had these adorable dimples and his eyes, I couldn't say enough about them. "I am pretty good looking in that picture huh?" I jumped when I heard his voice and turned around and there he was in a pair of basketball shorts and a Bucs tee shirt. He smelled like soap and aftershave and I wanted to lick him. But it was like I was glued to this spot, all I could do was stand there and stare at him.

I eventually found my voice; I let out a small ey and said "You're okay looking"

"Dam, that kind of hurt, you sure know how to hurt a guy's feelings" he said holding his heart. I just smiled at him.

"Aww, did I hurt the big bad football player?" I mockingly asked.

"Yes you did, you hurt my little feewings" he said turning away from me.

If any normal person happened to walk up on this conversation they would think we were mentally challenged weirdoes.

"How do I fix it?" I whispered walking behind him.

"By giving me the chance to get to know you" he said turning around.

"Bad Idea, really bad Idea" I said remembering Jasper's words.

"Why is it a bad idea?" he asked standing to his full height in front of me.

"You're a pro ball player, you don't have the greatest reputation, you're way older than me, I am leaving for school in like two days, I don't want to get attached knowing it will be over in two days" I said

He touched my hand, and there it was, that feeling, I had never felt it, it wasn't a bad feeling, it was just a little different, it made me smile.

"Tell me you don't feel that, cause I do, and why does it have to end because you're going away to school, and yeah, I was a man whore, I have done some not so impressive things, with some not so impressive women, I have a lot of skeletons in my closet, I would like to think they were just helping me to get ready for you" he said and I just had to stare at him.

"Please tell me you don't believe that line of crap that just came out of your mouth" I said with a giggle

He laughed and shook his head. "No but shit, it sounded a lot better in my head" he said

We sat there for I don't know how long talking him asking me about what kind of doctor I wanted to be, me asking him all about being a pro ball player. we went back and forth all the while not believing we had just pretty much talked from where we left off before, but Emmett said he was glad we had spend that time apart, that before now, he wasn't the type of man that was good for me.

"Look Bella, I know you're just eighteen, and I'm a little older, and I know with me on the road, and all over playing ball, and having the endorsement deals and shit, it's gonna be hard, but we have to try, because I know we are supposed to be together" he said

I should have swooned and leaped into his arms and peppering his face with kisses and I moaned yes and rode off to the sunset, but I was smart, and I had to do this the right way.

"Date me, show me with your actions and not your words" I whispered. He leaned over and I think he was about to kiss me, but the lights on the field went off, and he looked down at his watch.

"Come on, I'm gonna be late getting you to your birthday dinner" he said reaching for my hand.

I got to see the locker room, and Emmett in his boxer briefs as he changed into jeans and a button down shirt that was a grey color. It kind of matched the shirt I was wearing.

We held hands as we walked out of the stadium to the players parking lot. I had my jacket and my gift bag and the game ball he had some of his teammates sign for me. I was smiling so big, so it should be a nice picture for the front of the sleazy tabloid it will be on tomorrow, because no sooner than we were half way across the parking lot than two guys with cameras leapt out of nowhere and started to snap pictures, Emmett seeming use to it, completely ignored them, me on the other hand I froze. I looked down and refuse to meet the lens of the camera.

The two photographers screamed questions at Emmett, asking my name, who I was, what we had been doing inside the stadium. It was pretty bad.

When we got inside of Emmett's Escalade, I looked over at him, and he looked a little regretful.

"I'm so fucking sorry" he whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked

"That, but that is my life, I never go anywhere alone" he said with a sad smile.

"Shit happens I guess, I mean what do they really know about me, I mean I am a med student, who never went out never partied, never drank before tonight, they will see how boring I am, it's not a big deal" I shrugged it off. Thinking back to that moment I would say, If only I knew then what I knew now.

My birthday dinner was at this Brazilian steak house called the knife. It was exclusive, the line went around the block, I was kind of star struck, I followed behind Emmett as he shook hands, smiled and signed autographs

The McCarty clan was treated like royalty. I again had to endure the blinding lights of the camera, but other than that, it was a lot of fun. I really got to see how much fun Emmett was, and how much he loves his brothers, and the three of them together is still a riot. I hated when our dinner was interrupted by women flirting with Emmett, throwing their gigantic fake boobs in his face, I felt this little pang of jealousy. I had to look away, especially when he was approached by the really overzealous ones.

It really got bad when the Latin woman leaned down to whisper something into his ear, I got up from the table and ran to the rest room. I was just standing there, my insides a mess the voice in my head telling me

_Come on, he has grown women throwing themselves at him, did ya really think he would want little virginal Bella, wait not so virginal since he already sampled from that platter?_

Pro Ball player, all of Jasper's words came back to me. He was right, there was nothing about me that should appeal to Emmett, I was a young nerdy book worm on my way to college, he was a professional athlete, the women, the parties, and besides he's not obligated to me. He owes me nothing.

I was retouching my make up when Alice and Rose walked in and stood behind me with knowing smiles on their faces.

"So when were you going to tell us it was him?" Rose asked

"What are you talking about?" I tried to play stupid but I knew that wasn't going to go over well

"Are you seriously going to stand there and try to play stupid, we're your sisters you little whore we know it was him that snatched your v card" Rosalie said with a smug smirk

I couldn't even deny it. I just shook my head and felt the blush turn my entire face red.

"Yeah, it was him, it was always him and will always be him, and now there is just me, while he has tits Mcgee out there rubbing her saline sacks all over him and I can't compete with that" I ranted

I was slightly miffed when they both snorted. I look up to find them both holding their hands over their mouths.

"I hate you both" I mumbled

"Sorry B, but really Tits McGee, where did you come up with that one, and you're talking about her saline sacks? Emmett would die if he heard that one, I'm starting to think that maybe the two of you would maybe work out" Rosalie said.

"Jasper told me earlier, I should find some guy my own age at school, cause Emmett was a pro ball player-"

"Let me handle my meddling husband, you can't help it when the sparks fly, and there is definitely something sparking with you two"

When we went back out to the table, I felt my cheeks heat up when Emmett smiled and winked at me. He was so attentive, his arm stayed on the back of my chair, he ignored the silicone whores and hung off my every word. He looked at me with this look and everyone else at the table disappeared. It honestly hurt when Emmett had to leave halfway through dessert, he said he had a team meeting early in the morning and needed to get some sleep, but he would come over to Alice's before I left for school. He gave me a polite kiss on the forehead and then whispered in my ear.

"I love you Bella, there is only you and me, that's all there is room for in either of our lives, so don't fight it" he winked at me and walked away, leaving me to sit there and look confused and dazed.

I had to work to recover my dropped jaw before we left the restaurant, I failed miserably and spent the rest of dessert in a stunned silence, picking at my slice of cake and smiling like an idiot and shaking my head at the occasional fan girl squeal in my head. This was so dam confusing.

I got home and for a second when I crawled into bed I considered texting Emmett, but I passed out the moment my head hit the pillow. My dreams were filled with Emmett, and somewhere around 4 am I thought I was having the most vivid dream. Emmett was in my room, I had been sleeping and he crawled into bed with me, he hovered over me kissing my face and forehead, I spread my legs wide for him to be comfortable, I am so groggy with sleep I am barely returning the kisses until I could feel his hands wandering underneath my shirt.

I woke up with a start, and there was Emmett, in my bed shirtless, muscles rippling, bulging biceps covered in the Buccaneer's logo and his number. He met my eyes and he touched his finger to my lips to quiet me when I gasped.

"Shh, don't say anything, let me do right by you, let me make up for three summers ago baby" His voice was quiet and gravely.

I looked up at him with a sleepy smile. Even if I wanted to say no, I wouldn't have had time to do so. As soon as I smiled at him his lips were on mine. He settled into the space between my legs, his arms supporting his weight on either side of my head. I again spread my legs to give him room and he pulled the covers over us. I reached over and smacked the remote to turn on the stereo surround sound so that the music would relax my nerves and cover up any noise.

I returned my attention back to Emmett and met his hungry mouth with kisses of my own. I ran my fingers over his chest his muscles and then his hair, I sighed when his mouth moved from my lips to my cheeks and neck I went for the waist band of his basketball shorts. I needed to feel him, all of him, skin to skin. Just me and just him

"No Bella, I told you, this is all about you, I'm going to worship you" he whispered in my ear.

Worship me he did, there was no part of my body- except for my feet neither one of us did feet- that went untouched by his tongue. He whispered the sweetest and the dirtiest things in my ear.

"I need to make love to you, I can't wait anymore he pleaded and all of a sudden before I knew what was happening I nodded yes and was helping him rid himself of his basketball. His hard length sprang free slapping his stomach. I let out a breath I had forgot I was holding

He sat back on his knees pulling me with him so that I was straddling him and

The night we were in the flat bed of his truck came back to me and I smiled at him.

"I want you Emmett, please, I want it" I whimpered. He leaned back on his knees bringing me with him until my legs were wrapped around his hips. We kissed until I had to pull away to breathe. And as I took the deepest breath in I'd ever taken, he pushed himself all the way inside of me and groaned as I sighed and winced.

"Bella shit I'm sorry, are you okay" he was struggling with every single word.

I ran my thumb across his lips and stared into his eyes, the sweat was starting to pool in his brow, his breathing was coming in these short grunting pants. I started to move my hips slowly keeping my eyes on his. The orgasm snuck up on me and hit me like a ton of bricks and he was caught off guard too. We attacked each other's mouths to drown out the sounds the moans and grunts, all too soon it was over and we both collapsed back on my bed his sweaty head of curls resting on my naked belly and me absently running my fingers through his curls.

"Bella I love you, please believe there will never be anyone but you" he whispered

"I love you too Emmett, but so much has happened and I have to go to college and you have a super bowl to make it to, I want us to work, but I don't see how it could happen" I whispered

"Let me show you how it could happen, how good we will be together, I don't wanna have either us look back and go what if, baby it's gonna be so good" he whispered kissing up my naked stomach

"Okay I trust you please promise you won't hurt me, I couldn't do it again Emmett, the first time-" I whispered.

"I know baby, I won't do that again, I'm so fucking sorry beautiful" he said touching my face

"I love you Emmett, I have only ever loved you" I whispered before biting down on my lip.

"And there will never need to be anyone but me, I gotta go baby, I got practice hella early, I'll be back after" he said climbing out of bed and putting his basketball shorts on.

He came to the top of the bed and tucked me deeper into the blankets and kissed me a few more times before leaving, I fell asleep with the most gigantic smile on my face.

**A/N: ** this has been on my hard drive for almost 3 and a half years. This was the first piece of fan fiction I ever wrote, back when I thought I had talent lol. I don't know if I will continue this, so I will leave it up to you guys. But I consider this a one shot for now.


End file.
